The present invention relates to steering wheel and, more particularly, to a steering wheel having controls for various devices located on the wheel or in close proximity to the wheel.
It is desirable to have controls positioned on the steering wheel. For example, it is highly inconvenient and even dangerous to change a radio station while operating an automobile, a boat, an airplane, etc. The radio is located on a dashboard at a distance from the steering wheel. To change a radio station in, e.g., a car, a driver have to take a look at the radio and either to reach for a radio handle or knob to tune to a station, or to look for the proper knob to push to get tuned to the pre-set station. All these operations require that a driver stops looking at the road for certain period of time. In addition, it is quite inconvenient for a driver to stretch his hand to the radio while holding the steering wheel. This inconvenience is even greater if a driver is wearing a seat belt. The same inconvenience occurs when a driver tries to reach the air conditioner or heater controls located on the dashboard, and change either the temperature inside the cabin, or the mode the air conditioner or heater are working in. Same applies for turning on a defogger or a defroster, or any other device located in a transportation device.